ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard Time
}} Haley's dad explains how and why he ended up stuck in Tarquin's prison for so long. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Ian Starshine ◀ ▶ * Geoff ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy: Come on, let's give them a minute. Belkar: Yeah, we'll just stand over in this other part of the big featureless room. Ian: Oh, Kitten, I am so glad to see you. This was the worst decision I ever made, right up there with the year I scheduled a bank heist on my wedding anniversary. Haley: Ha! I remember that. Mom was so mad, she—Wait. Haley: "Decisions"? Ian: What, you didn't think they captured a master thief like me fair and square, did you? Haley: You LET them capture you?? Why? Ian: I've been trying to help overthrow this government. See, there's this warlord named Tarquin, who— Haley: Yeah, I just got the whole story, I don't need a recap. Haley: Dad, I'm certainly not one to knock you for forming a resistance group when you find yourself living under the thumb of an evil dictator. Haley: I've been there, it's a powerful urge for our character archetype. Haley: But I'm pretty sure it's easier to topple a regime from outside a prison cell, so... what the heck? Ian: OK, the important thing to remember is that it seemed like a really good idea at the time. Haley: Gee, I've never heard you say THAT before. Ian: Since the government's always throwing dissidents in jail, we thought it would be a great place to recruit like-minded folk to our cause. Ian: As it turned out, though, most of the prisoners couldn't follow our long explanation of Tarquin's convoluted scheme. Ian: Those that did? Got themselves killed in the arena in short order. Smart people aren't cut out to be gladiators. Haley: So, if it didn't work, why are you still rotting in this dump? Ian: Uh, well, it turns out that just because they can't CATCH a master thief doesn't mean they can't HOLD a master thief. Ian: I've picked that door lock two dozen times, but somehow they always manage to stop me before I get too far. Ian': Heck, once I even managed to get all the way out of the city before they found me and dragged me back here. Ian: I don't know what tricks they're using to find me yet... my current theory is that they've bugged my bugs. Haley: Do you have any idea how worried I was? You could have at least told me about this before you went inside. Ian: I didn't want you to worry. And I didn't know they'd send a ransom note. Ian: But don't worry, Kitten. I've done harder time than this. I mean, Ivy has been smuggling me a decent meal once a week. Haley: Aunt Ivy is here? In town? Ian: Sure. How do you think I got tied up in this mess? My sister asked me to come help her and her husband with this rebellion thing. Haley: Uncle Geoff? He's here too? Ian: Sure, he's around here somewhere. Geoff appears, holding a shiv to Elan's head. Haley looks shocked. Ian: Oh, look, there he is. Geoff: Check it out. I found a familiar face lurking around the door. Elan: Don't worry, Haley. There are still no guards coming. External Links * 770}} View the comic * 185011}} View the discussion thread Category:Haley Finds her Father